


No Occasion But The One We're Making

by cattesaber



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattesaber/pseuds/cattesaber
Summary: It's not often Fortuna makes space just for them in their busy lives.Prompt: Alexandria/Contessa
Relationships: Rebecca Costa-Brown | Alexandria/Fortuna | Contessa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Cauldron Give-a-Fic-a-Thon





	No Occasion But The One We're Making

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omega_93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_93/gifts).



She awoke to the tickle of hair brushing her shoulder, and the familiar feeling of someone sitting on her stomach. A finger pressed against her cheek, poking it.

Rebecca opened her eyes to Fortuna, leaning over her, head tilted. Her hair had been pushed over her shoulder, a complicated braid in the front, strands falling down onto Rebecca. Fortuna’s hat was - somewhere, like the rest of her usual outfit. Instead, she was just wearing something a lot more casual - jeans, a blouse, and a long glittery necklace with what looked to be an ineffectual tiny sword hanging on the end.

“Mmm,” Becca blinked and reached out to touch Fortuna’s hand, “what’s the occasion?”

“We’re going on a mission,” she said, eyes squinting like a pleased cat.

She looked at the outfit, clearly not anything that _Contessa_ would wear, and found it easier to nod and just accept it.

She sat up.

A strap of the shirt she’d thrown on before going to bed last night fell down, quickly fixed by Fortuna pulling it back up, her fingernail dragging against Rebecca’s shoulder. Her hands fit around Fortuna’s hips as she slid down to sit in Rebecca’s lap instead, putting her chin on her shoulder to press their temples against each other.

“I’ve taken out your clothes,” she spoke softly, “they’ll suit today.”

At this angle, Rebecca could see them. A lightweight skirt hung neatly next to a pale carmen style shirt. She remembered every piece of clothing that was in her closet, and that shirt hadn’t been in there yesterday. It would still fit perfectly, she knew.

“I don’t even know the mission,” Rebecca said as Fortuna hopped to the floor, floating upwards, not bothering to attempt pressing her feet against the floor.

“You’ll see,” was all Fortuna said, and Becca shook her head but allowed a smile.

It didn’t take long to get ready, her partner sat cross legged on the bed as she flew around, brushing her hair into neatness. When she next turned around the bed had been made - at least almost, the pillows thrown onto the floor in a pile. Her sleepwear ended up onto the chair in the corner of the room. She didn’t bother folding them neatly, just grabbing the next clothes to wear and pulling them on.

Fortuna nudged her as she walked out, giving her a view of just how well her jeans fit her, as she followed on behind.

The coffee machine had already finished bubbling away in the kitchen, Fortuna picking up the cup of freshly made coffee and drinking it even as it steamed. Caffeine was - of course - useless to her, the machine was all Fortuna’s. There was no counting how many coffee machines existed in how many universes simply because Contessa commanded (or asked) for them.

Alexandria took pleasure in drinking the coffee in front of Legend, just for the confusion on his face. It had been years, and she thought he would have figured it out; she did it just to mess with him. Yet, he’d always been like that.

Fortuna swallowed the last dregs of the coffee. “Door.”

* * *

Fortuna’s arm twisted into Rebecca’s as they strode out into a wave of heat and over a red sand beach, almost glittering in the light. Her eyes glided over the landscape as she looked for possible enemies, for objects that might be of interest. There was nothing much, not really, just umbrellas set into the sand, most of them covering empty sunbeds.

The people in the distance didn’t notice them, distracted with their own lives.

Fortuna led her away from them, towards the edge of the beach, onto a stone path covered in a dusting of sand. The further they moved inland the less the path crunched under their shoes till it stopped all together. Hedges blocked their view, flowering plants twisted into gaps, and bees buzzed around them.

The first to notice them was a guard in uniform, paying them only a little attention. There was fencing big enough to block the view of behind him, leaving a mystery of where exactly Fortuna was taking her.

He smiled as they walked close, nodding politely at them. Fortuna plucked a card out from her pocket, placing it against the block near the guard station, taking it away when it beeped.

Rebecca nodded back to the guard when he opened the gate for them, and carried on walking. Fortuna leaned on her a little harder, glancing at her face. She realised why when she turned around the corner.

It - it was a sight. Arches overlaid with crawling vines, neatly arranged statues expertly carved by hand. Lilies bloomed vibrantly next to plants she hadn’t ever bothered to learn the name of, making the garden a riot of colour. Benches were placed around, giving the couples that sat there just enough privacy to relax. Still, Fortuna tugged her along, slowing their pace as they walked.

They took the left path when it split, and Rebecca saw the hint of a smile on her partner’s face. Just the quirk of her lip.

A woman and a man stood outside of the door, each dressed in a suit, wearing white gloves.

“Ah,” the woman said as she looked upon them, “It’s nice to see you - Mrs Tess, and - Mrs Alex?”

Fortuna nodded, “Elenor.” She greeted

Elenor grinned, “we think you’ll really enjoy tonight. There’s many visitors here for the special occasion.”

The man offered them a glass of what looked to be wine, and Fortuna denied it while _Alex_ accepted one, thanking him.

She drank a sip as they walked through the door, into the air conditioned building. The polished tile floor echoed their footsteps and reflected them. Becca gently squeezed Fortuna’s hand.

“When did we get married?”

“Last week.”

Rebecca smiled, laughing lightly at the blasé way she said that. “Where’s my wedding ring?”

“You would end up melting it.”

Well, that was true.

“Do we even have a mission?” She asked with pure curiosity, not _unhappy_ to be taken out of the cycle of her jobs, even if it was only for a short time. A moment where she couldn’t act as Alexandria or Director Costa-Brown _anyway._

Fortuna looked a little offended, scrunching up her nose. “Of course - it’ll only take a moment, but we need to stay afterwards.”

“Oh?” Becca asked.

* * *

"This is ridiculous.” Rebecca said right into her ear. Fortuna was in her arms, bridal style, head against her shoulder. She looked very smug about it too, a smirk on her face.

Alexandria was floating, half crouched in mid air, against the ceiling. The minimal security system beeped calmly as it again reported that no one was near the floor.

All this for something as unimportant as a necklace, however glittery and golden it was. It rested neatly on a pillow, not even covered up by a glass protective screen. It seemed, quite frankly, to be the easiest crime she would ever commit.

“C’mon,” Contessa whispered.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and flew downwards until it was in reach, for Fortuna to pluck it from its place.

Nothing happened. No sirens, no guards rushing out - there wasn't any reaction whatsoever. She flew to the bay windows, slipping through where it was cracked open and into the air. In seconds they were floors higher, and Alexandria landed on a balcony they had already scoped to be private and unrecorded.

Contessa pulled away when she pressed down, stretching her arms. The necklace stuffed hazardous into her pocket.

Her smirk was wider, more amused, and Rebecca raised her eyebrows.

“Stay still,” Fortuna said. She stepped forwards back into her face and her hand was in Rebecca’s hair.

“I’m not just a flight, then-”

She was cut off by Fortuna pressing her lips into her, and the gentle pressure caused her to tilt her head. Her hair fell forward as a veil. If this was part of the mission, she wasn’t against other missions ending the same way.

There was the scrape of boot upon tile- “I - uh, sorry, excuse me-”

Fortuna broke the kiss but didn’t move away, smiling against Rebecca’s lips.

“Is this what you brought me for?” She asked, “‘Tuna, did you bring me to be the distraction? Fortuna. _Really._ ”

Her partner cackled into her shoulder, wheezing when she ran out of breath. Something cold and metal touched her neck and she stayed still as Fortuna put the necklace they’d just stolen around her neck.

“The Path’s directions are important. A necklace is better than a ring.”

Rebecca looked at the woman she loved, “you’re such a nerd. I’ll get you the ring instead.”


End file.
